


《出轨以后》13

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 5





	《出轨以后》13

第二天一早李赫宰就从被窝里爬起来给李东海煮咖啡煎吐司，昨晚他把人堵在厨房好一顿软磨硬泡撒娇耍赖，李东海起先还恼羞成怒的躲来躲去，后来耐不住李赫宰死皮赖脸的攻势，只能任他把头埋在自己颈间重复着羞死人的胡话，直到绯红布满脖颈爬满脸颊，李东海才在他越来越热的怀抱里哼了两声表示不生气了。

吃饭的时候，李赫宰一直将目光放在李东海脸上，期待爱人看见自己的小杰作能够给一句表扬，毕竟李东海平时最喜欢这些小情趣了。

而李东海看见吐司上用草莓果酱摆出的爱心时也只挑了挑眉，然后直接把吐司对折一口咬掉半颗爱心，他无视李赫宰遗憾的小表情，十分平静地表示：

“面包不错。”

就在李赫宰恢复振作眼里闪烁起欣喜的光彩时，明显还没说完的李东海下一句话让他瞬间泄气：

“下次别弄花里胡哨的装饰了，又甜又俗。”

“……”

李东海吃完嘴巴一抹走进浴室，准备倒腾倒腾出门上班。李赫宰一直坐在对面等他，见人起身自觉地端起盘子去厨房刷碗，正清理呢，卧室传来李东海的手机铃声。

“去拿下电话——”李东海的声音从浴室传来。

李赫宰闻声双手在衣服上抹了一把，小跑进屋顺着铃声在枕头底下翻出了李东海的手机，手机不停震动着，来电人显示的是“圭贤”。

“是你弟弟。”李赫宰将手机递给李东海，那人的刘海被水打湿，脸上还残留着未擦干的水珠就接通电话，李赫宰取过一旁的毛巾给人擦脸，顺便将人未洗干净的眼屎抠掉。

“嗯，圭贤呐。”上扬的鼻音让李赫宰心里有些吃味，他放下毛巾还挡在李东海面前不打算让开。

李东海的弟弟他并不认识，但爱人经常提起这个名字，他并不是李东海的亲弟弟，这次来是因为刚毕业，今后打算在S市工作。

每当爱人说到“圭贤”的时候都会两眼放光不停夸奖，虽然在李赫宰看来爱人的话过于夸张全是吹捧，但他吃醋的同时又觉得好奇，李东海嘴里“天使一样善良，聪明又乖巧”的弟弟究竟有多讨喜，能让身为哥哥的李东海念念不忘。

“上车啦？好，李赫宰会去接你。”他说着抬眼瞟了眼李赫宰，男人挺直后背对他笑了笑，像是保证自己会完成任务。

他绕过男人回客厅收拾背包，歪着脑袋用肩膀夹紧手机还在通话：

“中午跟他一起吃吧，晚上哥再好好请你。”

没说几句挂下电话，李赫宰用短短几分钟收拾好自己，他一身标致的西装出现在爱人面前，李东海突然有点不舍得男人挤在熙熙攘攘的人群里。

李赫宰的头发依旧是耀眼的金，只是长长了所以发根是突兀的黑色。那人正低头系扣子，李东海忍不住摸了摸他略微粗糙的发丝。

“别再染头发了，以后就留黑色吧。”

李赫宰是一个多月前染的头发，当时李东海逗他即将步入三十已经不再是哥哥了，他骑在爱人身上边挠痒边逼问李东海是不是嫌他老，李东海哈哈大笑不怕死的喊了句“叔叔”，本以为李赫宰不会在意，毕竟他只是开玩笑，结果第二天李赫宰就把头发染成了浅金色——他高中时期的发色。李东海回家后大吃一惊，兴奋的跳到他身上说好帅，简直要爱死他了。

李赫宰听完爱人的话愣了一下，然后认真的点点头：“好，你说怎么弄就怎么弄。”

两人一同出门，李赫宰先将李东海送到杂志社后才前往车站，李东海坐在车里犹犹豫豫，下车时低声嘀咕了一句：“你坐车里等就好了。”

声音模模糊糊，也不知李赫宰听没听清。

李赫宰坐在车里算好时间才上楼接人，S市的车站当然人山人海，出站口站满了拉生意和跟他一样接人的人们，只不过他西装革履穿着极其正式，站在那与其他人格格不入，不少路过他的异性频频回头，被他出众的相貌所吸引。

要不是待会儿还要赶回去上班谁愿意穿成这样。李赫宰郁闷，频频抬手看时间。

不一会儿，一大批人流汹涌而出，他往后退了几步远离人群，不耐烦地脚尖点地，就在他翻出李东海给他的电话号码就要拨电话时，一名男孩停在了他面前。

“你是李赫宰吧。”男孩开口，声音清亮活泼。

李赫宰打量着眼前的男孩，眼前的人跟他差不多高，脸上带着未褪下的稚气，一头卷毛两手握住背带的样子看上去挺纯良，他不禁在心里点头，这就是李东海的弟弟了。

只不过脱口而出的肯定为何听起来让人不舒服呢？

不等他回答，男孩快速的对他打量一番语气肯定：“肯定是了，这一片的有钱人貌似只有你。”

说完他露出了恶劣的笑容，一句话就把李赫宰刚才在心里定下的结论全部推翻：

“我哥怎么会看上你？他是觉得你最安全吗？”

李赫宰听完差点笑出声，善良？乖巧？这浓浓的火药味跟天使可一点也不沾边啊。他嗤笑一声，眼中的不屑无意隐藏：

“那要去问你哥，不过你质疑他岂不是在打他脸？”

“你叫……曺圭贤？哪个贤？讨人嫌的嫌吗？”

曺圭贤得意的表情有瞬间的破裂，他瞪圆眼睛凶巴巴的怒视李赫宰，两人之间像是有无形的电流在空气中噼里啪啦的流窜。

李赫宰算是领略了这位“小舅子”的风格，曺圭贤上车后嘴巴就没闭上过，一路上叽叽喳喳说个没完，一会儿问李赫宰的公司什么规模一会儿问他买的房子多少平米，李赫宰全程冷漠脸，对他的话置之不理。

曺圭贤到底是小孩子，见人不搭理他没一会儿也不再自讨没趣，戴上耳机自个听歌去了。

李赫宰回到公司直接把人丢给了Linda，曺圭贤不依，嚷嚷着李赫宰怠慢他连饭都不给他吃，李赫宰头也不回关上门投入工作中。曺圭贤气得想砸门，秘书小姐挂着亲切的微笑挡在门前他又不好意思，最后只能被秘书小姐请进了一旁的休息室。

空旷的休息室还自带床铺，曺圭贤翻了一个白眼，对李赫宰置之不理的态度不满极了，他掏出手机准备给自家哥哥打小报告，消息还没发出去秘书小姐提着两大袋纸盒走了进来。

“曺先生。”秘书小姐微笑着在茶几前蹲下，恭敬的态度让曺圭贤手忙脚乱不知该如何是好。Linda从纸袋里端出一盒盒四方形的精美塑料食盒，食盒上还印着饭店的名字。大大小小的各色餐品快要把桌子摆满，曺圭贤目瞪口呆地看着秘书小姐最后甚至从身后变出了两瓶烧酒。

“曺先生，李总不知道您爱吃什么，只能把附近饭店的招牌菜全部打包了一份，您慢用，有需要可以吩咐我，我就在外面您随时都可以来。”

曺圭贤脸都红了，连忙摆手道谢，把人送出房间后才恼羞成怒一脚踹上沙发。

哈，以为这样我就没话说了吗？铺张浪费就是罪！

四点多的时候李赫宰把睡倒在沙发上的曺圭贤叫醒，留下一句“带你去见你哥”就转身离开了休息室。

进入深秋气温急剧下降，来的路上李赫宰才给李东海发消息嘱咐人多喝水，不然干燥嗓子疼。开出公司的时候天气并无异常，到达杂志社的时候天空阴暗下来，大片乌云聚集在头顶。他与往常一样把车停在杂志社楼下，这个位置正好能看见李东海所在的楼层。后座是兴致不高的曺圭贤，此时正无精打采地玩着手机，李赫宰下车，绕过车头倚在车门外安静的等待爱人下班。

没几分钟，一件外套扔在曺圭贤旁边的座位上，他往外看去，车外的李赫宰只着单衣站在冷风中。

曺圭贤“切”了一声，觉得李赫宰的行为幼稚又无聊。

“我说。”两人之间根本无话可聊，只有李东海是唯一的联系，他趴在后排车窗上懒懒地开口，李赫宰下意识侧头听他讲话，曺圭贤对上李赫宰的视线勾唇笑了，他道：

“你不觉得烦吗？就算你们感情再好，数十年如一日的谈恋爱，不能结婚也要不了小孩儿的……你究竟能坚持多久？”

“其实你并没有多爱我哥吧？我知道，你们大学就在一起了，追我哥只是为了满足你的征服欲罢了，毕竟他长得好看又优秀。我了解我哥，他不可能看上一个比自己差的人，你们两个大男人会照顾人吗？在一起生活岂不是鸡飞狗跳谁也不肯低头？”

曺圭贤说话全凭心情，想到什么说什么也不在乎合不合适，他就是想激怒李赫宰，就是想看他维持不住平和沉稳后气急败坏的样子。尽管他是真的疑惑，同性之间的感情真的能长久吗？

李赫宰听完却直接笑出声来，他双手插袋笑得露出牙齿，像是觉得曺圭贤的问题十分可笑。

“喂，你是在嘲笑我吗？别以为我不知道你俩最近出问题了，肯定是你这个坏家伙做了什么对不起我哥的事！”

面对浮躁的曺圭贤，李赫宰边笑边摇头，笑够了他收敛表情转过身来对曺圭贤说：

“原来你是操心我俩的感情啊……说了那么多你也只猜对一条，我的确是被你哥的外表所吸引，那么漂亮的人，谁不喜欢呢？”

曺圭贤听了露出一副果真如此的表情，正要出言讽刺李赫宰时那人继续道：

“不过下定决心这辈子都要和他在一起是另一件事了。”

窗外下起绵绵细雨，冷风将细小的雨丝吹进车内，有凉意飘在曺圭贤的脸上。

“东海第一次见到我母亲的时候笑得特别开心，走之前还留了我母亲的电话，隔三差五就要跟她问好谈心。我那时候没说什么只觉得感谢，觉得东海是因为爱我才爱我的家人，可时间长了我却发现并不是。”

“那次见面以后他把与我母亲的合照洗出来放在书包里随身携带，当时我看着好笑，随口说了一句自己吃醋了，东海说我应该吃醋，要不是我妈妈他才不跟我在一起呢。”

说到这李赫宰自顾自的笑了，停顿了一下后继续说着：“他说，你的妈妈那么好，教出来的儿子一定不会差。”

“我这才知道他也是在那天跟我做了同样的决定，直到现在，东海每天都还会为我母亲祈祷。”

听到这曺圭贤不禁冷笑：“感情是因为你的母亲你才决定跟我哥走下去的啊。”

李赫宰坦然地点点头：“对啊，我们从恋人转换为伴侣的契机就是因为这个。”

“我那个时候就想，没有人会比东海更爱我了，也再没有人值得让我去爱了。我爱他的一切，而他爱我爱的一切。”

曺圭贤因他这句话坐在车里愣神，他下意识想反驳李赫宰，反驳他所说的话，他觉得他们的感情一定存在无数破绽。

李赫宰不在乎他在想什么，他直直地站在路边，细雨飘落在他的发丝上，又将他肩头的衬衣打湿了一小片，他却视若无睹接着道：

“你问我能坚持多久？这个应该没有答案，因为我爱他，爱他并不是一件需要坚持的事情。”

“而你提到的婚姻，这是我迫切想拥有的关系，是我需要东海，我需要这层能让我更安心的关系将我俩捆绑住。至于孩子……”李赫宰顿住，想到什么似的又笑开了：

“如果东海同意，我十分希望拥有一个像他一样的孩子，可以弥补我前二十年未能参与他人生的遗憾。”

“其实同性之间的爱情与普通人并无不同，我们跟所有人一样都在努力生活。都是第一次学习如何去爱，太多方面需要磨合，因为爱他我愿意改变，东海也一样，他为我做了太多牺牲。”

李赫宰见曺圭贤怔怔的样子心道小孩儿果然还太嫩，问的都是些什么肤浅问题，自己还没长篇大论呢这就鸦雀无声了，之前不还气焰嚣张的对他冷嘲热讽吗？

他有些得意，清了清嗓子故意摆出无奈的样子对他说：“你不理解没关系，还没有谈过恋爱吧？等你再过几年就懂了。”

曺圭贤“哈”了一声觉得无比荒唐，他刚才是被嘲笑了吗？被这个他来之前就暗自发誓要给个下马威的男人给嘲笑了？他对把他哥哥抢走的男人没有一丝好感，可他刚才居然被这个男人的言论给镇住了，甚至觉得他说的有点道理？这是什么情况？曺圭贤顿时有点堂皇，心说这人一定是用花言巧语把李东海给唬住的。

“你……”他气闷不已，到底是老实孩子，故作嚣张能嚣张到哪里去呢，他有些丧气，声音也闷闷不乐的：“我哥哥看上去嚣张跋扈的，其实他心肠热人又固执，有时候敏感、有时候傻里傻气缺根筋特别容易吃亏，你……”

他有些着急，提高音量对李赫宰大喊：“虽然我看不出来你除了有钱以外还有什么优点，但你不能欺负他！你不能惹他伤心！”

“你……多包容他好吗他是我最爱的哥哥了……”曺圭贤的声音失落了几分，人也变得诚实起来：“从一开始我就想说这些……但是希澈哥不让，他不让我对你有好脸色。”

李赫宰自动忽略后面一句，认真对曺圭贤保证：

“我不会欺负他，他也再不会有伤心的理由。”

曺圭贤别别扭扭的点点头，小声嘀咕：“我哥真的完了……”

雨还在下，雨点不大可胜在密集，就这一会儿时间李赫宰的两边肩膀全湿了，曺圭贤有些不忍，唤他进来避雨：“喂，你坐进来啊，一会儿下大了。”

正说着，从不远处的大楼里走出来一抹身影，李赫宰看见后露出一个不易察觉的笑容，他撩了一把自己被雨水打湿的头发，微微偏头对车里的曺圭贤说：“有时候，有必要使用一些适当的小手段。”

然后，他在曺圭贤的目光下走上前迎接李东海，用自己被风吹冷的双手接过爱人的背包，脸上扬起期待的笑容：

“海海辛苦了，我今天有好好完成你交代的任务。”


End file.
